


Ascenção da Lua Vermelha

by Artemys (artemyss)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calamity Zelda, Dark Link - Freeform, Ficlet, Ganon é derrotado mas a Zellie fica doida das calça, Gen, especial de Halloween
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/Artemys
Summary: A Lua Vermelha ascendeu. Entretanto, desta vez, eu não peço para Link que tome cuidado. Mais do que isso, digo a ele para que a abrace.





	Ascenção da Lua Vermelha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rise Of The Blood Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253745) by [Artemys (artemyss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/Artemys). 

> Ficlet que fiz pra acompanhar meu ensaio de cosplay de Halloween com a Seshi! (ig: /seshiria_cos). Curtinha e feita 4fun. Espero que gostem!

A Lua Vermelha ascendeu. Entretanto, desta vez, eu não peço para Link que tome cuidado. De toda forma, não importa mais. Mais do que isso, digo a ele para que a abrace. E, sempre seguindo o que digo, Link assim o faz.

Ganon foi derrotado. A Calamidade, por sua vez, não. Eu sucumbi à dor. À loucura. Às trevas. À Malícia. Após cem anos sendo usada como um brinquedo, com minha luz se perdendo dia após dia, aos poucos a influência decrépita da Malícia começou a me influenciar. Se Ganon me mostrava dor, eu apenas ria e dizia que aquilo não me machucava mais. Se Ganon me mostrava corrupção, eu apenas dispensava sua provocação, porque eu não me importava. Pessoas sempre foram malignas, de qualquer jeito.

Então, comecei a responder seus ataques – ou tentativas, naquele ponto – com seu próprio veneno. Ganon me atacava com as piores partes da natureza de hylians, e eu apenas respondia indo além, mostrando ainda mais o quão nojenta a humanidade poderia ser.

Havia sido tomada. A Malícia crescia, cada vez mais forte, em mim. Seu poder era... _Alucinante_, para dizer o mínimo.

E então, um dia, Link veio. Destruímos Ganon. Mas a Calamidade... Nós a abraçamos, usando seu poder para fazer tudo o que bem entendemos.

Hyrule não está em paz. Nunca mais haverá paz, eu acho. Mas eu não me importo. Agora, consigo entender por que Ganon caiu tão baixo, e tantas vezes, para conseguir esse poder.

É delicioso.

É _viciante_.

A Lua Vermelha ascendeu outra vez. E, como tantas outras vezes fizemos, a abraçamos, completamente embebidos em nossa insanidade.

Hylia e seus poderes falharam comigo. Então... Creio que criei meu próprio caminho?

De qualquer forma é...

_Incrível._


End file.
